


Beauty

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [23]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Creativity night 11.2017





	Beauty

Martin knew that it was the truth that beauty was in the eye of a beholder. He knew because he had met Arthur, a man, who saw beauty and joy and brilliance in all that seemed mundane or even unnecessary and annoying to others. He knew, because ever since he was a child he had loved and adored planes and aviation and so found things in that category beautiful. Much more so than anyone else.

However, Martin also knew there were things that most people found beautiful - roses and sunsets and rainbows, Christmas tress, fireworks and candlelight, pictures of a sunny summer day. Then there were things most people didn't find beautiful at all, many bugs and insects, dirt and mud, scars, bruises, burns.

Same was true of people. Most almost every woman he had met thought Colin Firth was handsome. Most every man thought Marilyn Monroe gorgeous. However, more importantly, everyone to whom he had shown a picture of princess Theresa Gustafa Bonaventura thought she was gorgeous. And Martin whole heartedly agreed with them. 

"No way that's your girlfriend! She's way too stunning to be into you!" Simon had exclaimed in a burst of honesty, the first thing he saw the picture. And honestly, Martin agreed with that too. Because no one, in his whole life, had ever called Martin, beautiful. None of his previous girlfriends, few as there had been. They had called him "cute" and "sweet" and "funny", but handsome? Never. Douglas was handsome. Even being much older than Martin. But no. Martin had never been handsome and he didn't think he was going to be any more beautiful growing older. Kids at school had bullied and teased him, because he was ginger (and because he was obsessed with planes, but that was not important now). His own mother had never called him "handsome" and she had called him plenty of sweet things. Some of which he was sure weren't even true. But even she couldn't go as far as to say there were heaps beauty to Martin. 

So Martin was decidedly not handsome. In fact he was pretty sure he was already starting to go bald a bit. And the only thing less attractive than a ginger, Martin thought, was a balding ginger.  

And that's why it was very very confusing to him why Theresa, of all the people, had just said he was. Why she had her lips pressed to her forehead and why she was trying to convince him of the absurd notion that Martin was "the most beautiful man in the world"? If handsome was a stretch then this was just an absurdity. 

Martin didn't tell her she was wrong. That surely, she must have not looked at him very well, because surely, once Theresa looked at him properly and realized he was no match for her divine royal beauty at all, she would leave. Martin hoped she would never look. He pulled her close and kissed her and turned the lights off, just in case. Just so she wouldn't have a chance to look at him now, while they were together like this.


End file.
